W.E. Rule
W.E. (Wickedly Evil) Rule is a rulebook, written by Anti-Cosmo, that all Anti-Fairies have to follow. It is featured in the episode "W.E. Rule" and had some of the rules mentioned in other episodes. W.E. Rule #All Anti-Fairies MUST cause bad luck on Friday the 13th, otherwise, the Anti-Fairy will experience Anti-Fairy Build-up (similar to Magical Build-up, except that the Anti-Fairies turn into skeletons as opposed to dust). #Fairies must not interfere with Anti-Fairies during the day of Friday the 13th or during "Badluck-a-palooza" (a day where the Anti-Fairy Children celebrate their first Friday the 13th"). #Every Anti-Fairy must have a Fairy counterpart. #Anti-Fairies cannot wish away awful/potentionally fatal ailments, wether it's a medical illness or a computer virus (As mentioned in "Virus R' Us"). #Anti-Fairies cannot create true love, but can break it. #Anti-Fairies cannot grant wishes that kill. Just painfully plague people with bad luck. #Anti-Fairies can only grant wishes to deserving children of the dominate species of Earth. #Wishes must be granted by the Godchild unless they loan their Anti-Fairies to grant someone else's wishes. #When a child reaches the age of 20 and doesn't believe in Magical Creatures and/or superstition, the Anti-Fairies must be sent back to Jorgen Von Strangle to be assigned again. #No wishing away Spiders. #No wishing away Crazy Cow Disease #Fairy Magic cannot affect Anti-Fairy magic unless Jorgen allows it (This was proven in "W.E. Rule" when a large light fixture in the school nearly crashed on Susie Tang). #Wands and Rulebooks cannot be wished back if under the hands of someone else. Once they have it, they have complete control. #You cannot wish away any of these rules (including this one). #If any of these rules are removed, either accidentally or intentionally, they will face severe punishment. #If an Anti-Fairy quits their duties, they are replaced by other wish granting magical creatures. #No wishing for Justin Beiber, Eminem, or Justin Timberlake. #Nobody can write any rules in this book except Anti-Cosmo. When a rule is created, it cannot be removed or edited. If you wrote a typo, tough luck. #Anti-Fairies cannot be revealed as godparents, but only if the witness doesn't believe that they are wish granting creatures. #Godchildren must be rid of Good Luck charms in order to have Anti-Fairy Godparents. #If the barer of "W.E. Rule" is NOT an Anti-Fairy, they will experience gradual bad luck until eventual death (The main rule in the episode "W.E. Rule" where Trixie and her Anti-Fairies try to retrieve back the rulebook from Susie Tang before she is struck with serious bad luck and death). #If an Anti-Fairy fails to follow any of these rules, they are sent back to Anti-Fairy World and stripped of their Godparenting licenses. #Anti-Fairies can grant wishes that falsify documents or cheat a contract. #Anti-Fairies cannot wish away Fairy Wishes. #Tooth-related wishes must only be approved by the Tooth Fairy. However, Anti-Fairies are permitted to rot teeth if they choose to. #All Sleep-related wishes must be approved by the Sand Man. #All Death-related wishes must be approved by Lady Death. #No wishing for things that Pixies' do. #Anti-Fairies must grant wishes of the Godchild by saying "I wish." #If an Anti-Fairy steals a copy of "Da Rules", they are demoted to Anti-Fairiy 1st class (the only magic they have is floating) until the book is returned. #Age cannot be stopped. #If an Anti-Fairy fails an inspection, they are to meet with Jorgen for training for a year while their Godchild has a temporary Magical creature as a substitute. #Anti-Fairies cannot wish away Good Luck or Bad Luck charms. #If the Godchild in question is unhappy or dissatisfied with the services provided by their Anti-Fairies, they can request for a Temporary Anti-Fairy. #Anti-Fairy Magic does not affect garlic # Anti-Fairies can attack and kill Fairies Category:ObjectsCategory:Anti-FairiesCategory:Anti-Fairy ObjectsCategory:TermsCategory:MagicalCategory:Anti-Fairy WorldCategory:Books